1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image photographing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image photographing apparatus and method which provides a multiview image by which the quality of an image compressed can be checked in real time when a subject is photographed to produce a still or moving image.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile communication terminal (“terminal”) providing multimedia service to which a variety of functions are added has evolved from a mobile communication technology providing voice only communications.
Recently, the Internet, broadcasting and an image mail service have been provided for use with terminals. Supplementary features such as an MP3 player and a camera are often provided with the terminal for playing music and photographing an image.
In general, the camera is fixedly positioned at an upper center on one side of the terminal, and an image acquired by the camera is displayed on an LCD screen of the terminal. When still or moving images are acquired by the terminal, a user is generally unaware of the quality of the images as they are compressed and stored by just previewing the images on the terminal's display screen.
Also, since the users can only check the compressed and stored images one by one, user convenience is diminished.